Hollyleaf: What Happened Afterwards
by FranticRomanticLovefire61
Summary: This is my version of what happened to Hollyleaf after she told all 4 Clans about Leafpool and Crowfeather, and her life in general. Enjoy! Not necessarily T, but I just want to make sure.
1. Chapter 1

Hollyleaf's POV

I could hear my brothers calling after me, but I couldn't stop running. I just had to get away from all the shame, disappoint, betrayal, and most of all the lies. So I went where Lionblaze would go to meet Heathertail when they were young: The tunnels. I knew Jayfeather had suddenly realized where I was going, because they started screaming with worry and pain.

But I had to go. You understand, don't you? How could I possible live after what I had done to Ashfur, my mother, and Crowfeather. So I bolted right through the tunnel entrance. I would have died, that much I knew, because the tunnel entrance was caving in. I could hear my brothers wailing for me, and I wanted to cry back, but my throat was choked up with dust, and my hindleg ached.

I coughed up as much dust as I could, and tried to move. I could not. My leg, the one that was aching, when it moved, my pad seared. I tried to remember what Leafpool had told me to do if my pad was swollen or cut. Marigold and dock! The herbs flashed into my head, and careful of my paw, I searched around.

Obviously, I did not find anything. So i decided on a small stream that was so cold it froze my insides, but i had to wash off the blood, or at least cool it down. Once I was satisfied that the paw wouldn't bother me too much, I exited the stream and surveyed my surroundings. There was a fork just a few fox-lengths ahead of me, and i would have to choose right, left , or straight. Deciding that this question would be too much trouble than it was worth, I turned left, simply because I smelled water and food.

Instantly there was another turn, then another and another. After awhile I grew lost, and I could no longer tell if I were going North, West, East, or South. Finally, I found a small mouse, devoured it, located a small patch of dry grass, and slept on it, my belly still grumbling.

When I awoke I couldn't tell if it were morning or night. I decided that it wouldn't matter whether it was night or day because it would not help here, anyway.

I pulled myself to my feet, though I realized I didn't have to go anywhere. I had water close by, and I could scent more prey around here. I felt weird about this: not having anything to do was so not part of Clan life. I considered whether I should take a walk or not. Yes, I reasoned. Since I needed to mark my territory, anyway.

This seemed a little more soothing, like I was still part of a Clan. This was, I realized, Leafpool's fault, and I expected the usual hostility to flare up inside me, but it settled to a dull throb. I wandered around for awhile, until I decided to mark my territory beside a mound of rock.

"So you lived in the Clans," A voice called from beside me, and I whipped around, terrified.


	2. Rock

Hollyleaf's POV

I trembled. In front of me was a very old tom with a very scarred face and blind blue eyes that bore into mine: They reminded me of Jayfeather's. I also noticed the clumps of fur missing along his back, and the many ticks and fleas lying on his pelt. This was confirmed when the old tom scratched his ear, where a tick desperately clung.

My eyes trailed up to his, but immediately I dropped my gaze, as if I was afraid I was being disrespectful. At least now his eyes couldn't stare at me, not blinking. I was surprised when he he flicked his tail at a rock beside me, as if inviting me to sit down. I winced. This was where a problem broke out, and I was reminded briefly when there was a fork in the tunnels and I would stay there for many heartbeats, considering the options i had.

I thought about what I could do. I could run, but I felt a pang of sadness as I thought how I had been running and hiding my entire life. Also, though this cat was awfully older than any elder I had ever met, it was obvious he knew these tunnels well: He stood up proudly, his shoulders straight, I instantly would be lost, whereas he could navigate as easily as bringing down an old beetle.

This left me with two options. I could attack him, and as I had only seen a ShadowClan cat tackle a blind cat before, I decided I should remain pure ThunderClan. So it was decided. I would have to sit down on the rock.

Obviously I did, but I kept my claws unsheathed and my ears alert, and the tom-cat let out a raspy chuckle. " S'alright, youngster. It's only me an' my own "Clan","

Reluctantly I sheathed my claws, but I thought about this "Clan." He seemed to notice my wonderment, because he frowned, as if considering something. "What's yo' name, Small Cat?" He asked me.

I nearly jumped to my paws in terror, but I forced myself to keep my voice steady. "H-Hollyleaf."

"R-Rock." I knew he was mocking me, but I decided to ignore this. "An' I imagine yo' want to hear about my group?"

"Yes please." I hoped I didn't sound to eager, but maybe this group could be may way of survival!

"Swift Rain!" He called. A silver-gray she-cat appeared beside him, her blue eyes warm.

"Rock, my kits were sleeping!"

"Oh, sorry. Di' I wake any?"

"Only Swooping Dove." Swift Rain's voice grew hard as she glanced at me. "Who's she?"

Rock let out a rusty chuckle. "She? She ain't no harm, Swift Rain. Found her wanderin' in these tunnels 'lone. Look at wha' a pit'ful mess she is!"

Swift Rain gazed at me, distrust still flickering at the edges of her eyes. "Welcome, Small One, to the 5th Clan by the lake, DirtClan."


	3. DirtClan

Swift Rain's POV

One thing I've learned in my life is to NEVER trust strangers. I once trusted one, and he ended up my mate before I had his kits and he left me. But I had to look like I trusted her, or Rock would exile me from DirtClan. Even if she HAD woken up Swooping Dove, and every cat knows she has the most trouble following asleep.

I could see, however, that Rock was fond of the little one, which is why I decided to push my distrust away. "Welcome, Small One, to fifth Clan living by the lake, DirtClan." I could hear myself say, and I flicked my tail at a crack in the wall. Tiger Leap peered his head out. "Oh, hello." He greeted me warmly. His amber eyes turned to Hollyleaf. "Who's the stranger?"

Rock glared at him. I could imagine what he was thinking, but Tiger Leap was a young sharpclaw. He wouldn't punish him too severely. Hollyleaf looked awkward, her eyes darting about uncertainly. I decided to warm up to the cat. "Come in. We'll show you the way."

She flashed me a grateful glance as I helped her climb up the boulder and slip through the crack. Rock covered it again as we all entered my camp.

Hollyleaf's POV

I admit it, I was shocked. They reached their camp through a crack- a _crack _and there was a bustle in front of me. The striped cat that had allowed us entrance had probably not sounded the alarm of an intruder after Rock had given him a hard stare because every cat was was still dashing around, barely noticing me.

The camp itself was very... interesting. I mean to say, it was very alike ours, but bushes and ferns don't exactly grow in tunnels, now do they? Instead, there were clusters of dried grass or moss here and there, and streams dividing each den. a fresh-kill pile lay in the middle, and I pried my eyes away as I realized the movement had stopped.

Some cat had raised the alarm. I tensed, as I felt as many eyes as I've eaten mice stare at me accusingly. One she-cat began to herd her kits away, and one started whining. "Hush, Fox's Screech. Follow your littermates." That's when I noticed that there were a few cliffs hanging from the walls to offer protection. The queen disappeared underneath one. The nursery, I guessed. Swift Rain followed her.

Rock obviously felt this was the time to officially announce my arrival to DirtClan. He leaped specifically onto a high cliff, which I guess was kind of like High Rock, though he didn't call a summoning, I noticed. "Cats of DirtClan," He yowled with authority. "I have found a stranger from the other four Clans by the lake. I have decided to allow her to stay with us."

_Thanks, _I bit back the sharp reply, as Rock continued.

"She will be treated like a member of our Clan, as a To-Be. She will train as a Prey-Hunter." Rock stared down at me. "Any questions?"

I considered this. I had a lot of questions, but what was the most important? "Rock," The Clan gasped in astonishment at my, apparent, rudeness.

Rock gazed at me kindly. "You cannot call me Rock. You must speak to me as Sir, or Mister."

I swallowed, but nodded. Firestar had never requested this. "Sir, can you tell me the history of DirtClan."

Rock's eyes misted, then cleared. "We were the first cats to live here, yet life was hard. Some cats decided to leave for the mountains. These cats are the children of the ancestors that stayed!"

I racked my brain. Jayfeather may have mentioned it...once. "Right. And where shall I sleep, and who will be my mentor?"

"You will sleep in the To-Be's den, with Silver Doe and Grounded Pine." He flicked his tail at a corner in the clearing with a clump of dried moss by it. A black tom already sat there. Grounded Pine, I guessed. "And what do you mean by "mentor?"

"Like, who will train me?"

"All the Prey-Hunters. As for your name..."

"Wait. I'd like to keep my name. Please." I was NOT going to let go of the only memory from ThunderClan.

"Very well." He dipped his head. "Meeting dismissed."

I decided I wasn't hungry, and instead jumped easily over the small stream bordering my new den. Silver Doe joined us, her pelt crystal-white wit darker flecks. "Hi," I greeted her.

She glanced coolly at me, then curled up beside her brother. He twitched his tail at me. "She'll come around." was the last thing I heard before I fell asleep.


	4. The Hunting Trip

Allegiances:

Stoneteller-Rock- Pale tabby tom with blind blue eyes. Missing clumps of fur.

Cave-Guards-

Tiger Leap- black tom with orange stripes

Blue Stream- silver-blue she-cat with kind, green eyes

Cream Dawn- white she-cat with cream chest and paws

Fluttering Feather- Pale brown tabby she-cat

Hovering Jay- Pale Gray tabby tom

Prey-Hunters

Quick Jump- pale gray tabby tom

Blossoming Flower- tortoiseshell she-cat

Frosted Leaf- brown she-cat with white chest and paws

Quiet Dew- Silver-gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Swooping Eagle- White-and-brown tom with green eyes

To-Bes-

Hollyleaf- black she-cat with clear green eyes, training to be a Prey-Hunter, formerly of ThunderClan

Grounded Pine- Black tom with calm, blue eyes and white chest, training to be a Prey-Hunter

Silver Doe- Beautiful crystal-white she-cat with darker flecks, training to be a Cave-Guard

Kit-Mothers-

Swift Rain- Pretty silver-white she-cat with speckled coat. Mother of Swooping Dove, a pure white she-kit, Wispy Mist, a silver-gray tom, and Dark Cloud, a black tom with white paws

Squirrel's Dash- Orange she-cat with piercing amber eyes to match her pelt. Mother of Fox's Screech, a ginger tom, not unlike his mother, and Silent Shadow, a small black she-kit.

Elders-

Clouded Sky- Old tom with tired blue eyes

Tangled Pelt- Dark ginger tom with tangled coat

Hollyleaf's POV

I felt a small paw prodding my side, and I blinked open my eyes. Grounded Pine was towering over me, his eyes glimmering with amusement. "You're late for training."

Yawning, I leapt to my paws. "Sorry," I muttered to Grounded Pine, though he just flicked my ear with his tail. "That's alright. Frosted Leaf will understand." We cleared the stream, and as we approached the crack, Hovering Jay pushed it open for us.

"Thanks," I mewed quietly, though he just shot me a glare, and I realized that cats probably didn't want me around yet. Unlike Grounded Pine. Frosted Leaf was kinder, though she told me I had to be more punctual in the future.

I was relieved that I had gotten away so easily. I noticed that Blue Stream and Cream Dawn were coming with us. "Aren't they cave-guards?" I asked Grounded Pine in an undertone as Frosted Leaf led the cats through the tunnels.

"Yeah, but they need to protect us from foxes or infected rabbits or something. We don't know how to fight," he explained, noticing my look of confusion. "And you should start memorizing these tunnels and openings. Each tunnel usually leads to something above-ground, but sometimes they don't. So you need to learn which tunnels are the best."

"You don't hunt in the tunnels?"

"Sometimes, but no not really."

Quiet Dew turned around and scowled at us. "Stop chattering like a flock of birds and pay attention!"

Frosted Leaf lead us up into the undergrowth, which I was thankful for, though i didn't recognize it as Clan territory. "Right, Hollyleaf and Grounded Pine, you're to come with me because you need the training. The rest of you, split up into pairs. Any leftovers either triple up or hunt alone."

"She's our best hunter," Grounded Pine explained to me. I understood, as Frosted leaf led us into a bramble bush.

"Right, Hollyleaf, there's a mouse in there. You are to chase it into Grounded Pine's paws. Then, show it to me if you have caught it. I want you to keep hunting until sundown, when you'll meet me in front of the tunnel entrance." Frosted Leaf ordered.

Of course we caught the mouse to Frosted Leaf's approval, and we continued hunting until the time she had told us. "Did you have fun hunting?" Grounded Pine asked me once we were back in our den. We were sharing tongues.

I considered this. I guess so. But I didn't say that. I think the lick I gave his cheek answered his question.

**AW! Love is in the AIR!**


	5. Author's Note

**Hi you guys! I was just wondering if you guys want to check out my new forum "Meet LuckClan." We're looking for new members, and here's the link: myforums/FranticRomanticLovefire61/4641077/**


	6. Coming Home Or Not?

Hollyleaf's POV

I couldn't sleep when I got back to the clearing. StarClan knows why. I tried to comfort myself by eating a rabbit, my favorite kind of prey. (I think it came from Crowfeather). I still couldn't sleep though, and I wondered if StarClan was trying to prove something. Sighing, I wondered if my old camp would make me feel better. I yawned and thought of my brothers and Firestar and Leafpool... this didn't help. If anything, it made it worse. I snapped my eyes open. That was it! I'd go and visit my camp! I nearly leaped up in eagerness, and I kind of sort of stepped on a particular silver tail. Instinctively, I flinched. Silver Doe would NOT be happy. I closed my eyes and waited for a quiet scolding. It didn't come. Instead I heard a soft laugh. I realized I had never heard Silver Doe laugh before. "Come, Hollyleaf. You'll feel better after some fresh air."

I watched her stretch each leg in turn, and I was reminded of Ferncloud's gray pelt. She watched my gaze. "A Clan cat, right?"

I was surprised by her sudden kindness. "Yes. Ferncloud." I was surprised to see her flinch, as if a memory was unpleasant.

"Come on then," she mewed abruptly. "No cat will be able to sleep with you twitching around."

That was more like her. I was startled that Fluttering Feather let us go so easily. Silver Doe only had to whisper. I thought this showed honor, or respect, but once we were out of earshot, Silver Doe murmured, "You know I was once the odd one out."

"Sorry?" I asked, not understanding. Surely Silver Doe had been born in the group? Or at least, that was what I had been lead to believe.

"You see," she cleared her throat and her voice became louder. "I was once part of a Clan."

I nearly fell in shock. "You?"

She laughed her silvery laugh. "Me. I was once a member of ThunderClan. You do know Ferncloud, then? I was one of Squirrelflight's litter. Jaykit and Lionkit and you were my siblings. Did you know that, Hollyleaf? Did you know I ran away from home when I was barely a quarter moon old? Yes, yes. You probably don't remember me. I was smallest of the litter, always the runt. My mother wasn't proud of me. She only reluctantly gave me her spare milk. I knew that was not my home. No matter what Squirrelfight tried to lie about, things would not get better."

"I-I'm sorry," I began. I was startled. I had never been rude!

Silver Doe ignored me. "I tried to join the other Clans, but why should they allow a pitiful kit to join their Clan? I would probably die by the first moon. And do you know, I did, Hollyleaf. But StarClan took pity on me. StarClan gave me another life. just like they gave Cinderpelt. So I came here. The tunnels became my new home, and I met Rock. He invited me. He said it was like a Clan, but I disagreed. I didn't want to be a part of a Clan anymore. So he didn't call it that. He called it a Tribe."

I was startled. "You know, Squirrelflight wasn't our mother. She lied to protect her sister. Leafpool and Crowfeather were our parents." I hoped she would react with anger or fury. I wanted her to stop feeling so miserable, but she didn't.

"Oh? That's wonderful! Leafpool was always so kind to me!"

"Silver Doe? Just one thing. What was... What was your name?"

She looked at me for a heartbeat. "Doekit," she said finally. "Now come on, Hollyleaf. I wish to see my Clan again."

Suddenly, I realized where we were. We were in front of my old camp! "I can't go in there," Her eyes met my mine.

"Don't you want to come home?" Her eyes were soft.

"No," I said firmly.

I was surprised she knew. "Traitor! You betrayed your Clan! I can see it in your eyes! I know, Hollyleaf. I know, what you did. I know you announced the truth at a Gathering. I speak with StarClan. They tell me everything. And now you cannot even admit!" She took a panting breath and jutted her muzzle close to my mine. "And now... and now you can't even come home! And now you can't even face the truth! And now... you are a traitor to all the Clans! A traitor! Pathetic! Wimp! A coward! You will never be free, Hollyleaf! Never! And for that I am sorry. We could have been friends!" I looked into her blue eyes. Though they flashed with anger, I could see a cover there, covering something...

"Why can't we? Why don't I just return to ThunderClan?"

"Return? No, you can never return to this Clan. But I'll visit I'll visit on the breeze..." And then she whipped around and vanished into the camp. I could hear cheers of welcome, and I flinched. Couldn't that have been me? I thought about what she said. Pathetic, a coward, was that really me? A sob clutched my throat. I felt a muzzle brush against my shoulder, but I didn't notice.

"Come on, Hollyleaf. You have a new home now." Grounded Pine whispered beside me, and lead me away, back home.

**I'll visit on the breeze...**


	7. Rescuing Silver Doe

The Group was REALLY worried about Silver Doe. Grounded Pine didn't look at me all through training, but I could tell his amber eyes were fixed on me whenever I wasn't looking. I didn't mind, until he confronted me right before sleep-time. "Hollyleaf, I KNOW you had something to do with Silver Doe leaving, and we need her back!" He hissed, and I twitched with guilt. It wasn't REALLY my fault, but how could I tell him that without immediately having to explain the entire story.

But I needed him. He was the only cat in the entire Clan that had accepted me with his whole heart, though he seemed to be on the verge of joining them.

Grounded Pine's POV

I wasn't in love with Silver Doe. But I loved her as a sister, she had been my best friend through so many moons, seasons, and I couldn't lose her now! And Hollyleaf had been with her last night, and she had been close to her old... camp. The word hit me like a boulder. "Hollyleaf..." I stared at her, trying to look menacing.

She twitched. I could tell she was making a hard decision, because her tail was flicking around, and her eyes darted back and forth, though I noticed they never met mine. I was offended. "I thought you knew me better than to assume that I would hurt you if you told me the truth."

I was more than offended. I had now known Hollyleaf for at least four moons, and she still couldn't trust me to tell me a simple fact. I stormed away, and I didn't speak to her all the way through training. I was doing quite fine, ignoring her until I realized she was cracking. She had settled beside me to eat a mouse, and I knew she would only do that if she felt she could heal this injury. "Grounded Pine," she began slowly. "I can't tell you what happened, becaus ethat would be telling you one of the most private things I've ever done."

I remained silent. I wanted to see where she was going. "But I can tell you that it wasn't my fault." I could tell she wanted me to say something, but what COULD I say? "I mean, I guess I should apologize, but what for? I did talk to her, and she told me somethings I had never known, but... I didn't ask her to. It was completely her choice."

I waited. She wasn't done yet. "And... and I'm sorry she left. But I can't tell you why. It's not my story to tell. And... I know I should help get her back, because I know she was your...your best friend."

This was the point either I intercepted, or she padded away with an air of hurt. But I could tell she already was. What had I done? I took in her words. Best friend? Did she think I..."Grounded Pine? Please, say something."

I wondered what I should say. Then it hit me. "Then help," I said abruptly, as she was about to turn around.

"What?" She turned around, startled.

I gulped down the rest of my sparrow. "You said you wanted to help. So help. We're getting her back. I don't care if we have to march right into the ThunderClan camp, we're getting her back. And you have to come. Because this will be just another thing you'll have to live with." I met her green gaze, and this time she didn't look away.

"Grounded Pine, I swear to StarClan I'll help. But ThunderClan hates me. I can't storm right into camp and even hope they won't kill me in a heartbeat."

"That's not a problem. We can disguise you. Now come along, we should speak to Rock. Tomorrow, at dawn we'll get our little friend."

* * *

Hollyleaf's POV

I was to sneak into camp and steal Silver Doe back. But do you know, too bad for us, Silver Doe was patrolling outside the camp. "Silver Doe!" I hissed. "It's us."

I could tell she was so shocked she nearly called a warning to the Clan. "Hollyleaf?" she murmured. "Is that you?"

"All of us are here. We've come to take you home."

I was surprised that Silver Doe looked terrified. She bit Grounded Pine's ear, and she ignored his cry of pain. "I can't! You guys, I promise, I'll visit, but you have to GO!"

"But-" I began.

"GO!" She screamed.

"Silver Doe?" I heard somebody's voice. "What's going on?"

"Run!" she spat as quietly as possible, while adding, "Nothing, Ferncloud! It's just a leaf falling!"

I ran. The entire group ran, fleed back. We never knew what happened to poor Silver Doe.


End file.
